retroconsolesfandomcom-20200214-history
Conic
Conic TVG 432 with 3 built-in games: Table Tennis, Squash and Football Conic TV Sports TG-621 On the mainboard is written: 60-10'621'''-01'' A classic pong system which uses the GI AY-3-8500 chip, thus playing the 4 basic pong games (without the two shooting games) Something rare for that time, the two tiny controllers are not hardwired to the system. This means that when one of them failed, it wasn't necessary to change the whole system. The case looks like its been conceived for a small computer. The bulk at the back could have contained a mother board or any other hardware but it's used to store the controllers and there's also the battery compartment. Although many different brands used this particular case. The Alex Video Spiel TG-621 for example is the exact system, just rebranded. When the system is opened, one can observe that under the control panel, several holes in the plastic case are not used by the system and are hidden by the black plastic film. For example there are two other holes for addtionnal controllers plugs. It thus can be imagined that the same case could have been used for 4-players game systems. Conic TV Sports TG-721 This system is quite interesting although it looks like the very common TG-621 system, but if you have a closer look you can see that it provides only 3 games than the typical 4 games and the controllers had a second for horizontal motion. Not much is known about this system but it surfaced only 2 or 3 times so far. It is surely one of the rarest Conic consoles. This was also sold by Poppy as the model TVG-3. Conic TVG 101-4 Pong Console by Conic (C.I.C.) Not a lot of info out there on this particular console. Display is in black and white. Connects through coaxial cable, sound is produced by a built in speaker. Comes with two detachable paddle style controllers. If you open the chassis on this console and remove the top cover, you can push the game selection slide switch two steps further to enable a shooting gallery game which requires a light gun (non included). http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4zO8uHRscrk Conic TVG 102-4 Conic TVG-201 Conic TVG 201-4 Conic TVG-202 Conic TVG 204-4 Conic TVG 209 This system comes from Germany (uses the GI AY-3-8500 chip) but many clones exist in several other countries, it was a quite common system in Europe. The detachable controllers have their own cable storage at their back and the main unit has got a large storage for the video cable. The score is displayed on screen but there are two other sliders on the unit that allow the players to play set by set. Once one of the player win by scoring 15 points on screen, he manualy scores 1 on the unit and so on... Conic TVG 406-6 Conic TVG 4010-6 Conic MPC-862C Conic M-1200 Colour Conic 304 Conic SD-01 Conic TVG-SD-01 Conic 4A-8 (9015) It's part of the 9015 cardridge / 4A-8 family. Conic SD-01 Conic DX-702 |- | |- | class="main" | |} Category:Pong Console